iAm Bisexual 2: The Secret's Out
by Sparky2295
Summary: Sequel to iAm Bisexual. Carly decides to tell the whole iCarly world that she is bi, and after that, things may go down, and up. Feelings may change, people won't ever be the same. Please read... Crappy title, awesome story... I hope.


**I was encouraged to write more for iAm Bisexual. So I am writing a sequel, and it's called: iAm Bisexual 2: The Secret's Out.**

**Disclaimer: I won't own iCarly… Only Dan Schneider does…**

Chapter 1: iCan't Take It

==Carly's POV==

"Next on iCarly!" I started.

"Our very own Carly Shay has something to say to all of you guys!" Sam finished.

She pushed the clapping button moved by Freddie. I sighed and looked at the camera, and I knew what I had coming. I wasn't miss perfect anymore, and I had to face it.

"I have something… Well surprising to say.. You all may hate, or dislike me now, but this secret had to come out," I began. "I am your very own Carly Shay, and I am… Bisexual." I spat out.

Sam and Freddie smiled and nodded. I knew it was the right thing to do. Freddie checked the audience level, and it went down, and down, and down. Finally, there was only two people watching, and we knew who they were. We turned off the camera and I went downstairs by Spencer. He sat on the couch with a laptop, staring at the screen, with a blank look. His jaw looked to be on the floor, and that meant I said it too soon.

"Spencer…." I said, but no response.

"Spencer, I had to say it.. A-Are you mad at me?" I asked him.

"No… I'm not, but I am very shocked. How could you not tell me this?" He asked me.

"I don-" I was interrupted, but none other than Mrs. Benson.

"Hi Mrs. Benson." I told her.

"Hello Carly. I have to say I am not shocked! I mean, you couldn't love my son, because you loved some other girl.. Maybe his girlfriend?" She asked, like she knew who I liked.

"No! I don't like Sam, like that…" I said, trying not to hesitate.

"….Right…" Mrs. Benson said with an evil grin.

She walked out of my apartment, and I looked to Spencer to see him drooling. Damn… How long has he had a crush on her?

==Sam's POV==

I'm in the iCarly studio with Freddie, cuddling, and teasing each other. It was fun, because he always let me win, and I loved that about him… Anyways, as we were playing I realized something: Carly had bacon flavored ice cream in her freezer, and I didn't wanna get up.

"Freddie?" I asked him.

"Yeah Sam?" He asked me back.

"Can you get me some bacon-flavored ice cream from downstairs?" I asked very sweetly.

"Of course." He said as he winked at me.

Freddie left the room to get me some ice cream, and I almost fell asleep waiting for him. What was taking him so long? I walk down to the studio, to see that Carly's kissing Freddie, and Spencer is watching Girly Cow… Again… I stood behind Freddie, and put my arms around his sides, and put my chin on his shoulder.

I knew he wasn't kissing her back, and also knew that he had confusion in his eyes. I moved my eyes, and glared at Carly. She looked at me, and her eyes held fear in them. She moved slowly away from Freddie, I moved closer to her, and Freddie stood in the middle of the room, very confused.

Carly and I were closer than we've ever been, and I looked back at saying, my face giving him a signal saying I'm testing something. I sighed and looked back at Carly. Her eyes, were glued on mine. I leaned forward, and her lips met mine. I hated doing this, but I needed to know if she was in love with me… Or if she was in love with Freddie… And Me… Oh god.. What if she is? Oh my god…. Freaking out here! I immediately stopped kissing Carly and took Freddie upstairs.

==Freddie's POV==

Sam… Was kissing….. Carly…. Oh my god…. I knew she gave me the signal, but still! Sam looked really upset… I looked at her eyes, and they held mixed emotions. I hated to see her confused…

"Sam…" I began.. "It's okay.."

She looked at me, and had an angry look on her face. "It's not okay! I kissed Carly and I now know she's in love with me! But she knows I love you!" She screamed at me, with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, and that's what happened with us too! Sam… We gotta do something… Like making her go with Gibby or something." I suggested.

"No! Then she has to tell the whole iCarly world that she's straight again. Too much confusion." Sam reassured me.

He sighed. "Then what do we do?" I asked.

Sam raised her eyebrows, which meant she got an idea. "We elope." And that's when I literally let my jaw drop to the floor.

==Spencer's POV==

I stared at the television, trying not to think of what Carly said on iCarly tonight. That's it. I had to say something, or my brain will literally explode.

"Carls…" I said.

She looked at me, and gave me her undivided attention.

"Whatever you choose to do, that's fine! I'll still love you." I told her, with a smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Of course. I'll love you no matter what or who you choose to be." I said.

She came up to me and hugged me. I loved how Carly could know that I love her. Now, I just have to tell dad, that his daughter is bisexual… And that I support Carly and he should too.

==Gibby's POV==

I don't know why they made me have one of these, but oh well I like to talk. Hey! I'm Gibby! *chuckles* Anyways, I have to say I support what Carly said, but…. I think I could her to be straight again… I do like Carly… A lot…. So… I'm going to tell her that, and I don't know… Maybe, she'll change her mind.. I hope…. So I walk to the Shay's apartment, and knock. Carly answered with the smile I love.

"Hey Gibby. What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just… I have to talk to you…" I said, kinda quiet.

"Oh. Okay. C'mon. I'll kick Freddie and Sam out of the studio and we can talk up there." she told me.

"Cool." I said, making my way into the elevator.

Carly pressed the button for the third floor, and I got in next to her. I wanted to grab her hand and kiss her, but I knew I couldn't. So my guy emotions, were goin' wild and I did what they told me to do: I kissed her.

**I know this is a short start, but I kinda have writer's block for this at the moment. I'll get on the next chapter as soon as I get out of my writer's block. Promise. **

**Love, Peace, and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


End file.
